hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
What's Up? Surf's Up!
This is the sixth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD No kicking yet ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" ' : "We had a monster themed challenge" 4:47 Dapi602 why you kicking me coolboy 4:47 AwesomeTD ' : "The Villains tried to scare away the Heroes" 4:48 Dapi602 *coolboy 4:48 AwesomeTD No kicking! 4:48 BoysCanLikeItToo oh my god, fiz butchered zoey so much 4:48 AwesomeTD ' : "However, both teams started scaring each other so they both tied" ' : "So the tiebreaker was to scare away " ' : "In the end, the Heroes won again" ' : "And the Villains lost" ' : "and was then eliminated" ' : "Since no one liked him" ' : "So yeah, who is ready to roleplay?" 4:49 The Villainous Vulture Whatever 4:50 Dapi602 and : me Heatherxcodyfan has joined the chat. 4:50 Dapi602 : but wait chris where is dawn 4:50 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then let's start" ' : "RIGHT NOW" 4:50 AwesomeTD ' : "On Total" ' : "DRAMA" ' : "ROLEPLAY!" 4:50 Heatherxcodyfan Hey guys... I have a fever, so I'm unable to Rp. Don't get rid of me/: 4:50 BoysCanLikeItToo *wakes up, thinks to self* God, with Ezekiel gone, I can only hope Duncan is enough to get me through. Unless of course.. 4:51 TrueCobalion : -conf- Day 2 of my bloated leg... 4:51 BoysCanLikeItToo aww, stop getting fevers >:o 4:51 Coolboy87 Everyone has something.. :@ @: 4:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Guess what today's movie genre will be..." 4:51 Dapi602 : chris where is dawn 4:51 TDfan10 : Here I am cody! 4:51 BoysCanLikeItToo Hi Beth, how are you today? 4:50 Dapi602 : OMG dawn you have no idea how much I missed you yesterday 4:50 TDfan10 : I know Cody, please don't leave me again like that :( 4:51 TrueCobalion : Ubbbhhh, what? 4:50 Dapi602 : It wasn't my fault dawn, stupid Ezekiel kidnapped me in the challenge 4:51 Coolboy87 : Good. You? 4:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Today it will be SUMMER movie challenge!" 4:51 BoysCanLikeItToo Doing pretty good. 4:51 Dapi602 : you can do it beth lets go ! 4:51 TDfan10 : summer movie? 4:51 TrueCobalion : O_O 4:51 Coolboy87 : WOW. Yawn.. 4:51 Dapi602 : *high five beth and zoey* 4:51 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, everyone meet me at the beach" 4:51 BoysCanLikeItToo I just wanted to say good luck to you in todays challenge! 4:51 TDfan10 : yay the beach! 4:51 Coolboy87 (Damn, I want a Eva emoticon) 4:52 BoysCanLikeItToo *smile* 4:52 TDfan10 : I like swimming 4:52 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO BEACH MOVIE SET 4:52 Dapi602 : yeah a summer movie *farts* 4:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Welcome to the beach guys" 4:52 TrueCobalion : -This has just gone hard 4:52 Coolboy87 : Ooh. Summer..ah 4:52 TrueCobalion : Its okay... 4:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Everybody grab your swim suits" ' : "Today we will go swimming" 4:52 Dapi602 : ah the sun of summer 4:52 TrueCobalion : *gets suit* 4:52 Coolboy87 : I have mine on. 4:52 Dapi602 : oh not again ! 4:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Today it's summer in October :D " 4:52 TDfan10 : summer! 4:52 BoysCanLikeItToo Ooh! I love summer! *goes to changing room, takes of the black widow costume that i insist on wearing and slips into a tiny bikini* 4:52 Coolboy87 : Pfft. Wow. 4:52 Dapi602 : oh ok cool Heatherxcodyfan has left the chat. 4:52 TrueCobalion : Swim-tober? *no pun intended* 4:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Since we already did a Halloween challenge last time :P " 4:52 TDfan10 : yeah I hated that challenge :( 4:52 BoysCanLikeItToo But it's fall! *starts slightly shivering* This is awful.. 4:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys are you all ready?" 4:53 TrueCobalion : Okay... 4:53 Bubble-Blitz put swim-suit* 4:53 Coolboy87 : Well duh... 4:53 TDfan10 : yeah chris! 4:53 Dapi602 : yes i am ! 4:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, the challenge will be to surf into the ocean" 4:53 TDfan10 : surfing! 4:53 TrueCobalion : okay? 4:53 TDfan10 : *puts swimsuit on* 4:53 Dapi602 and : *put swim suit on* : OMG dawn you are so cute on that swimsuit 4:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Everybody grand your surfboards and swim to where the waves are" 4:54 TDfan10 : thanks Cody :) 4:54 Coolboy87 : Bridgette would've of rocked at this 4:54 Dapi602 : *hugs Dawn* oh yeah, I love the feel of rubber swimsuits :D 4:54 BoysCanLikeItToo *hugs duncan* Good luck on todays challenge, sweetie! 4:54 AwesomeTD ' : "I will now begin the WAVE SIMULATOR" 4:54 Coolboy87 : *Grabs Board*: Wave? Sim-Chris your messing with nature 4:54 TDfan10 : He he he Cody, your the first who likes my swimsuit, everyone says its ugly cus it covers my whole body 4:54 TrueCobalion : -conf- maybe voting off Bridge was a bad idea. D: 4:54 TDfan10 Hey I'm izzy 4:54 Dapi602 : yaaay 4:54 TrueCobalion okay sorry 4:54 AwesomeTD ' : "People will now be surfing and the waves will try to knock you down" 4:54 Bubble-Blitz : beth, we are the heros we can win 4:54 Dapi602 : don't listen to what people say you have the best swimsuit ever dawn 4:54 Coolboy87 : I hope. 4:55 AwesomeTD ' : "If you get knocked down by a wave the you are OUT" ' : "Last person surfing wins" 4:55 Dapi602 : ok 4:55 TDfan10 : Ha ha ha! Awesome 4:55 BoysCanLikeItToo This is gonna be bad.. 4:55 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, get ready!" 4:55 The Villainous Vulture back 4:55 Bubble-Blitz : I FIRST 4:55 AwesomeTD ' : "Start surfing" 4:55 TrueCobalion : *Surfing* 4:55 AwesomeTD THE WAVES NOW BEGIN 4:55 Dapi602 : Yay let's go! 4:55 Coolboy87 : Okay. *Surfs*. 4:55 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets on a surfboard and starts surfing* 4:55 Dapi602 : *surfs* 4:55 TDfan10 : *starts surfing* : Wheeee! *starts surfing* 4:55 The Villainous Vulture *surfing* 4:55 Dapi602 : *starts surfing* 4:55 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE 5 FEET HIGH 4:55 BoysCanLikeItToo *wobbly* Woah, this is hard! 4:55 Dapi602 : whoa 5 feet! that's almost as tall as me! 4:55 Coolboy87 : Woah! ALMOST fell, 4:55 TrueCobalion : This is fun! 4:55 TDfan10 : Ahhh! these waves are tall *keeps surfing* 4:55 The Villainous Vulture Oh Crap... 4:55 AwesomeTD ' : " fell" 4:55 Dapi602 : AAAH *fall into the water 4:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Sadie fell" 4:56 Coolboy87 : I have never been this high before 4:56 Dapi602 : You can do it dawn! 4:56 TrueCobalion : *bloated leg is heavier* Ummm what the 4:56 The Villainous Vulture Scott you ok? 4:56 Bubble-Blitz *katie surf like a dolphin* 4:56 TDfan10 : Thanks cody! *starts to surf better* 4:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay two people are OUT" 4:56 Dapi602 : ok lets surf ! 4:56 Coolboy87 : Trent? You okay. 4:56 TrueCobalion : *still surfing* 4:56 TDfan10 : Wheee! *starts to do tricks* 4:56 BoysCanLikeItToo *still on the surfboard, but wobbly* 4:56 TrueCobalion : Yeah 4:56 Dapi602 : *surfing* 4:56 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE NOW 10 FEET HIGH 4:56 TDfan10 : this is fun! *starts doing backflips* : *surfs* 4:56 The Villainous Vulture Yup! *gets pushed under a wave* 4:56 Coolboy87 : *Still surfing*: Seems easy. 4:56 TrueCobalion : Whoaaah 4:56 Dapi602 : *surfs* 4:56 BoysCanLikeItToo *waves at duncan* Hi duncan! *blows him a kiss in an attempt to distract him* 4:56 Coolboy87 : AHH. Why Am I stilling surfing at 10 feet high? 4:56 TrueCobalion : I can overcome them... 4:56 The Villainous Vulture Heh, keep trying Zoey! 4:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, the waves will get BIGGER over time! :D " 4:56 Bubble-Blitz *surf in the wave and jump like a angel* 4:56 Dapi602 : Bigger? 4:56 TDfan10 : yes cody :) 4:56 Dapi602 : *surf* whoohoo this is so fun ! 4:56 BoysCanLikeItToo *winks at duncan* 4:57 TrueCobalion : *gets on top of wave* OHHHH YEEEEAAAAHHH!!!! 4:57 Coolboy87 : *Stays on*: Hey. I am getting it. 4:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Surfing is fun!" 4:57 TDfan10 : *surfs* 4:57 BoysCanLikeItToo This..is..really..HAAARDDD! *wobbling a bunch* 4:57 TrueCobalion : You said it! 4:57 AwesomeTD ' : "So far so good!" ' : "Watch out Zoey!" 4:57 Coolboy87 : Pfft. For you.. 4:57 The Villainous Vulture Oh Zoey... this friendly enough for you? *Throws a rock at Zoey's bored* 4:57 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE NOW 2 TIMES FASTER 4:57 TDfan10 : Wheeeee! *starts flipping faster* 4:57 Dapi602 : *surfing* ah hot sun of summer ! 4:57 TrueCobalion : *leg starting to get stiff* 4:57 BoysCanLikeItToo GAAH! *starts tripping, staying on the board barely* 4:57 TDfan10 : oh no! 4:57 TrueCobalion : Wooooaaa *wobbling* 4:57 Bubble-Blitz : Man!You call this hard? pftttt 4:57 BoysCanLikeItToo Scott! You little twerp! *regains balance* 4:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Stay on guys" 4:57 TDfan10 : okay *surfs* 4:57 The Villainous Vulture heh heh... 4:57 Coolboy87 : Wow. Ahh! *Leans towards one side, but balances*: Close 4:57 TrueCobalion : -conf- my leg is heavier than ever! 4:58 AwesomeTD ' : "Try not to fall" 4:58 Dapi602 : okay *keeps surfing* 4:58 TrueCobalion : Whooooaahh.... 4:58 Dapi602 : AAAH *surfing board breaks* 4:58 TrueCobalion : *surfing* 4:58 Coolboy87 : Okay. I am the Eva-Inator. I can do this.. 4:58 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 4:58 TDfan10 : he he bye fatty : about time fatty falls :P 4:58 BoysCanLikeItToo Keep trying, Duncan! 4:58 Dapi602 : aaah 4:58 BoysCanLikeItToo I have faith in you! *blows another kiss* 4:58 The Villainous Vulture Your not winning this! *Grins* 4:58 Dapi602 : ok lets go dawn you can do that ! 4:58 Coolboy87 : Wow. Zoey actually loves you Duncan..I think? 4:58 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE NOW 15 FEET HIGH 4:58 TDfan10 : So easy! *keeps surfing* 4:58 TrueCobalion : *sliding down multiple waves* 4:58 TDfan10 : ahhh! 4:58 BoysCanLikeItToo *grins* 4:58 Dapi602 : *surfing* 4:58 TrueCobalion : WEEEEEEE~!!!! *surfing* 4:58 Bubble-Blitz *Get close to scott and kick he 4:58 BoysCanLikeItToo Those are WAY too high! 4:59 Coolboy87 : OMG. OMG. *Surfs*: Trent your legs holding high? 4:59 The Villainous Vulture Oh no... 4:59 Coolboy87 : *Throws Katie off*: HAHA 4:59 TrueCobalion : OH YEAAAAAAA THIS IS FUNNNN!!!! 4:59 Dapi602 : *surf fast* 4:59 TDfan10 : *surfs* 4:59 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 4:59 Dapi602 : summer the best 4:59 TrueCobalion : *surfing still* 4:59 The Villainous Vulture You got this Trent! 4:59 TrueCobalion : I got it... 4:59 Bubble-Blitz jumps on cody and take her surfboard* 4:59 Dapi602 : *surfing* La la la surfing is so fun ! : ahhh! get off katie! 4:59 TDfan10 : cody! 4:59 Coolboy87 : Ooh. *Eva throws an Anvil at her, she decks and the Anvil hits someone*: Who did that Anvil hit? *ducks* 5:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Someone fall already" 5:00 Dapi602 : nope :P 5:00 BoysCanLikeItToo *carefully breaks a small peice off my surfboard, throws it at duncan* Sorry babe, love you! 5:00 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE NOW 20 FEET HIGH 5:00 TDfan10 : Wheeeee! *keeps surfing* 5:00 TrueCobalion : *curving around the wave* 5:00 The Villainous Vulture *Dodges* 5:00 Bubble-Blitz * go to beach* 5:00 The Villainous Vulture Keep trying! 5:00 TrueCobalion : *on top* Wow I am good! 5:00 Dapi602 : *dodges* ha ha 5:00 BoysCanLikeItToo I forget, you're good at this 5:00 Coolboy87 : *Cringes, throws a rock at Trent's leg*: Sorry. Trent! 5:00 TrueCobalion : Whoooah! : *holding on* 5:00 BoysCanLikeItToo *keeps surfing, wobbling and wobbling* 5:00 Dapi602 : oh i like surfing 5:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Who is gonna fall next?" 5:00 TDfan10 : *surfs* 5:00 The Villainous Vulture Hey Duncan, whoop EVERYONE! 5:00 Coolboy87 : *Throws Zoey off*: her 5:00 TrueCobalion : *accelerating* 5:00 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 5:01 The Villainous Vulture Sorry babe 5:01 TDfan10 : Bye bye Zoey! 5:01 Dapi602 : *surfing fast as possible* 5:01 Coolboy87 : What that's unfair! 5:01 TrueCobalion : I am so good at this! 5:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys!" 5:01 BoysCanLikeItToo Gah, EVA! 5:01 Coolboy87 : Sorry..My hand slipped. 5:01 TrueCobalion : Yea Chris? 5:01 The Villainous Vulture nice try Zoey 5:01 BoysCanLikeItToo Good luck babe! 5:01 TrueCobalion : *still surfing* 5:01 Dapi602 : dawn how you doing! 5:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Since everyone is so good at surfing, then we need a better challenge" 5:01 TDfan10 : okay cody 5:01 BoysCanLikeItToo *glares at eva* 5:01 TrueCobalion : Oh boy! 5:01 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE NOW 25 FEET HIGH 5:01 TDfan10 : Is that all you got! 5:01 TrueCobalion : *surfing back to campers* 5:02 Coolboy87 : 25 Feet high? What? 5:02 Bubble-Blitz : cody! 5:02 TDfan10 : omg get out katie >:( 5:02 TrueCobalion : *clips through tthe wave* 5:02 AwesomeTD ' : "Someone better fall or else we are going tsumani high" 5:02 TrueCobalion : Seaweed on my arm! 5:02 TDfan10 : Make the waves bigger then! *wipes it off* 5:02 BoysCanLikeItToo You can do this, babe! 5:02 TDfan10 : *keeps surfing* 5:02 TrueCobalion : *wobbling from Bloated Leg* 5:02 Coolboy87 5:02 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 5:02 Dapi602 : what katie 5:02 The Villainous Vulture Heh, so Zoey? Whats going to happen after the challenge? 5:02 BoysCanLikeItToo And TAKE THIS TRENT! *throws a sharp rock at trents leg* 5:02 TrueCobalion OW! 5:02 The Villainous Vulture any plans? 5:02 BoysCanLikeItToo What about after the challenge? Plans? For what? 5:02 TrueCobalion *grabbing on to the back* 5:03 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE NOW 3 TIMES FASTER 5:03 TDfan10 : Whoohoo! Now were talkin! 5:03 Dapi602 : *surfin* whooohooooo ! wee its so fun 5:03 TrueCobalion : Nice try ZOEY!!!! 5:03 TDfan10 : he he he 5:03 Dapi602 : yaaaaay 5:03 The Villainous Vulture It was just a questain 5:03 Bubble-Blitz : hey,i still surfing 5:03 TrueCobalion : *climbs up* 5:03 The Villainous Vulture YEA, YOU GO TRENT! 5:03 Dapi602 : woooho 5:03 BoysCanLikeItToo *throws a rock at trents head instead* 5:03 Coolboy87 : WOAH, WOAH. *Farts*: Mm. Smells nice right? 5:03 TDfan10 : *surfs* 5:03 Dapi602 : *surfing* 5:03 TrueCobalion : Oof! 5:03 BoysCanLikeItToo If any villains gonna win this, IT'S GONNA BE MY DUNCAN! 5:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Someone fall down already" 5:03 TDfan10 : not me he he :P 5:03 TrueCobalion : Dizzy,,, 5:03 Coolboy87 : Trent is gonna fall...Oh... 5:03 BoysCanLikeItToo *throws a rock at trent's area while hes dizzy* 5:03 The Villainous Vulture DON'T GIVE UP TRENT! 5:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Fine then, TSUMANI time :D " 5:03 TDfan10 : tsunami? :( 5:03 TrueCobalion : Aaaaaaahhh *sarcastic* *falls* 5:03 Dapi602 : yaaay TSUNAMI yaay 5:04 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE NOW 30 FEET HIGH 5:04 TDfan10 : Wheeee! 5:04 TrueCobalion : *ducks* 5:04 BoysCanLikeItToo and by area, i mean his AREA *wink* 5:04 TDfan10 : these waves too tall chris 5:04 The Villainous Vulture Heh, this isn't a problem 5:04 TrueCobalion : *Swimming away from zoey* 5:04 Coolboy87 : Noah fell. Though. Noah fell...I am scared...*Shuts eyes* 5:04 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE NOW 40 FEET HIGH 5:04 TDfan10 : There we go! *keeps surfing* 5:04 Bubble-Blitz *throw a piece of surfboard in scoot head* 5:04 BoysCanLikeItToo He's SWIMING! HE'S SWIMMING! TRENT'S OUT! 5:04 TDfan10 : omg *keeps surfing* 5:04 TrueCobalion Oops wrong phrase : *surfing 5:04 The Villainous Vulture Nice observation... 5:04 AwesomeTD ' : "Trent is still in..." 5:04 BoysCanLikeItToo xD :3 5:05 Dapi602 : haaa too high but surfing is cool 5:05 TrueCobalion : Chris! This is not good for my dress! AAAAAAAaHHHH! *splashes* 5:05 Coolboy87 : *Yawns, punches Lindsay and Katie*: What did I do? 5:05 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks at scott* Shut it. 5:05 AwesomeTD ' : "Blaineley is OUT" 5:05 TDfan10 : LOL 5:05 TrueCobalion : That was close 5:05 Bubble-Blitz : no he not 5:05 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE NOW 50 FEET HIGH 5:05 TDfan10 : Awesome! *surfs like a BOSS* 5:05 Coolboy87 : Sadie..is out? Wow 5:05 TDfan10 : AGHHH! 5:05 Bubble-Blitz *kick eva and dodge* 5:05 TrueCobalion : Hey! JUSTIN IS CHEATING! 5:05 The Villainous Vulture Oh come on, whats with the bad attitude? 5:05 Coolboy87 : What was that? 5:05 Dapi602 : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 5:05 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 5:05 TrueCobalion : *riding on animals* : *frowns* 5:05 TDfan10 : justin! 5:05 Dapi602 : *surf fast as possible* 5:06 Coolboy87 : *Grabs Lindsay and throws her into the water*: LINDSAY IS OUT 5:06 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys I didn't want to do this" ' : " is OUT" ' : "Ready for final round?" 5:06 TDfan10 : no 5:06 BoysCanLikeItToo Chris, don;t kill Duncan! I mean, don't kill them! 5:06 Coolboy87 : No way! 5:06 The Villainous Vulture Whats with the bad attitude Zoey? 5:06 AwesomeTD WAVES ARE NOW 100 FEET HIGH 5:05 TDfan10 : I'm a surfing master! *starts doing crazy tricks* 5:05 Dapi602 : 100 FEET 5:05 TDfan10 : OMG this is crazy 5:06 Bubble-Blitz : CHEATER 5:06 TrueCobalion : My aurrrraaaaaa!!! *falls* 5:06 Dapi602 : no dawn! 5:06 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 5:06 TrueCobalion : Whoaaaah 5:06 Dapi602 : NOOOOOOO! 5:05 TDfan10 : No one can take me down! : aww man :( 5:06 BoysCanLikeItToo It's no bad attitude, i just dont trust you.. 5:06 The Villainous Vulture Don't worry babe, I got this 5:06 TDfan10 : *swims to shore* stupid cobalion >:( 5:06 Dapi602 : sorry dawn 5:06 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 5:06 BoysCanLikeItToo Go duncan! 5:06 TrueCobalion : Awww... : *swims to shore* 5:06 TDfan10 : it's okay Cody just keep surfing for our team :) 5:07 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, just 10 people left" 5:07 Coolboy87 : Ahhh! Ahh! *She kicks around and fungus gets in Cody's eye. Making him fall: Oh no 5:07 Dapi602 : go on my surfboard dawn i want to kiss you 5:07 The Villainous Vulture DUNCAN, YOU CAN DO THIS! 5:07 TDfan10 : Okay :D *heads back to cody* 5:07 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 5:07 TrueCobalion : Svetlana! TO THE RESCUE!!! 5:07 TDfan10 : aww man :( 5:07 Coolboy87 : I am still in so..Hmm 5:07 Dapi602 : he he he, too late :P 5:07 TrueCobalion : OOF! *falls* 5:07 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 5:07 TDfan10 : whatever *swims to cody* 5:07 Coolboy87 : What a fail. 5:07 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* you are so sweet 5:07 The Villainous Vulture *Throws a rock at Beth* 5:07 TDfan10 : aww thanks cody :) *blushes* 5:07 BoysCanLikeItToo Go heroes! 5:07 AwesomeTD ' : " is OUT" 5:07 BoysCanLikeItToo Beth! 5:07 Coolboy87 : Duncan! 5:07 The Villainous Vulture Heh heh... 5:07 Coolboy87 : *Swims to shore* 5:07 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* 5:07 TDfan10 : kiss me all you want cody, I'm your water monster :D : hahahaha *jumps on eva and izzy and eva fall* Heonzo100x has joined the chat. 5:07 Dapi602 : Ahh you so scary dawn :P 5:08 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs a bunch of pebbles and throws them at duncan* 5:08 AwesomeTD ' : "OKAY TIMES UP" 5:08 Coolboy87 : I DIDN;T FALL 5:08 TDfan10 : *hugs Cody* let's swim back 5:08 TrueCobalion : Hey goth ball! 5:08 Dapi602 : okay *hugs dawn and swims* 5:08 TDfan10 : Yeah you did ava! 5:08 The Villainous Vulture HEY! 5:08 TrueCobalion : AAAAAAHHHH!!! 5:08 BoysCanLikeItToo Sorry, love you though! 5:08 Coolboy87 : Eva ALMOST fell. 5:08 AwesomeTD ' : "TIMES UP" 5:08 TDfan10 : I win! : yay *swims to shore with cody* 5:08 TrueCobalion : *falls* 5:08 The Villainous Vulture *Grabs Zoey and throws her in the water* 5:08 Dapi602 : *into the confessional eh dawn is so sweet she is the best girlfriend ever ! 5:08 Coolboy87 : Times up? Okay 5:08 TDfan10 : *conf* I love my Cody so much, he is so sweet :) 5:08 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK ' : "Okay then" ' : "Challenge is over" ' : "Let's see who is still surfing" ' : "Looks like the Heroes still got the most members on the water" ' : "So HEROES WIN" 5:09 TrueCobalion : Awwww.... 5:09 TDfan10 : Yay! 5:09 Coolboy87 : Ugh. Justin did NOTHING? He cheated! 5:09 Dapi602 : Yes we win dawn *kisses dawn* 5:09 BoysCanLikeItToo *climbs out the water from being pushed in by scott, walks up to him and slaps him* 5:09 Bubble-Blitz : yah 5:09 TDfan10 : We are the best cody! 5:09 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys Villains lose" 5:09 BoysCanLikeItToo Heroes win! 5:09 Dapi602 : I know right dawn, you are the best! 5:09 The Villainous Vulture I guess I desreved that... 5:09 Dapi602 : I love you dawn *kisses* 5:10 Bubble-Blitz : yeahhh 5:10 TDfan10 : I love you too cody :) 5:10 BoysCanLikeItToo Yeah, ya' did. 5:10 AwesomeTD ' : "Villians are now up for elimination" 5:10 Dapi602 : hey dawn wanna make out in the confessional while we still wet? 5:10 TrueCobalion : *glaring at Justin* : *frowns* 5:11 TDfan10 : sure! 5:11 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 5:11 BoysCanLikeItToo *kisses duncan on the cheek* Good job, sweetie! 5:11 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Villains cast your votes" 5:11 The Villainous Vulture Thanks 5:11 TrueCobalion : Way to go, model man! (to justin) 5:11 Coolboy87 : *In conf*: Yay we won. I am so..*Squeals* 5:11 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay votes are in!" 5:11 Coolboy87 : This season I am being nice. *Gulps* I hope I am safe... 5:11 Dapi602 : good job team 5:11 BoysCanLikeItToo -conf- Duncan is like putty in my hands, it's not like I miss him or anything..okay maybe a little.. 5:11 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like today we have an unanimous vote!" 5:12 TrueCobalion : *sigh* 5:12 Coolboy87 : Unanimous...Oooh 5:12 AwesomeTD ' : "So if you voted for him, then he is OUT! :D" 5:12 BoysCanLikeItToo A unanimous vote? For who? 5:12 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye " 5:12 TrueCobalion : YES 5:12 Coolboy87 : Wow....Bye. 5:12 TrueCobalion : *sigh* 5:12 BoysCanLikeItToo *laughs hysterically* 5:12 TrueCobalion : *gets into the Hurl of Shame* 5:12 The Villainous Vulture -conf- Sure Zoey is cute, but shes still my enemy, and thats why, she is GONE! 5:12 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, that's it" ' : "See you next time guys!" Which will be in like 5 mins :P 5:13 TrueCobalion : *gets launched* *theme song plays but fades out the farther away* 5:13 BoysCanLikeItToo -conf- Sure, Scott may be good looking, but he's still my enemy, and thats why he is OUTTA HERE! 5:13 The Villainous Vulture :P 5:13 Bubble-Blitz : hurl but is a walk 5:13 TDfan10 : Wheeee! Last sentence :D 5:13 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Okay Episode 7 in 5:15 Category:Episodes